


Risks and Rewards

by shrift



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka isn't interested in appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risks and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Beta and encouragement by Nestra.

Tsuzuki looks happiest eating cakes, green tea ice cream, strawberries dipped in sweet black syrup, mochi steamed and fried.

It's stupid and childish, but the pleasure he takes is intoxicating it its own way.

"Taste this!" Tsuzuki holds out a spoon, trying to steal Hisoka's galette again with his other hand.

He _looks_ happiest.

Hisoka grabs Tsuzuki's stealing hand and tastes the mochi sticking to his fingers. The filling's too sweet on his tongue; more would make him choke.

Now Tsuzuki doesn't look happy. He's flushed, unsmiling.

Hisoka isn't interested in appearances. His own is flawed enough for them both.


End file.
